FanonFall A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki:Categorization
The central goal of the category system is to provide navigational links to all pages in a hierarchy of categories which readers, knowing essential characteristics of a topic, can browse and quickly find sets of pages on topics that are defined by those characteristics. Creation Categories should be created when they can encompass a significant number of relevant articles. If someone wishes to contest the relevance of a newly created category, they can do so on its talk page or on the forum. Getting started Adding categories There are two ways to add categories. # Adding categories while editing the page - this is the preferred way, as you can make all the desired changes to a page in one, clean edit, reducing the chance of an edit conflict and preventing double categorization. ## Add Category:Category name to the bottom of your page. ## Add Category:Category name in the designated category space to the right of your edit window. # Adding categories while not editing the page ## Scroll down to the bottom of the page where the categories are to be displayed -this is right above the comment section. There is a small button, titles "Add category". When clicked, you'll be enabled to type in any category name. You don't need to include A to Z category. The purpose of this category is to enable any user to view all the fanon pages in alphabetical order. The category is to be added in the following form: * Category:A to Z|the page's name As soon as you create the main page for your fanon, there is another universal category that is to be applied. The purpose of this category is to create a list with all the story's main pages within the fanon portal. * Category:Story pages Creating categories When to create categories As every fanon is unique, so are the categories that accompany the story and therefore certain fanon specific categories need to be created. * A user category for all of your sub-categories * A category for your fanon series * A category for chapters in your fanon * A category for characters in your fanon * A category for organizations in your fanon * A category for locations in your fanon * A category for battles in your fanon * A category for events in your fanon * A category for templates used in your fanon * A category for images used in your fanon * A category for self-made/used art If you are unsure as to what other categories may or may not be created, contact an administrator for more information. Fanon main page A fanon's main page is the page where the author explains what the story will be about and tries to entice the passerby into reading his/her story. The following categories should be added to the main page: * A to Z|Fanon title * Story pages * Username * Fanon title * Genre For a list of the available genres to be added to a story, go here. Chapter pages You cannot have a story without chapters, and to keep all your chapters organized and at maximum visibility, the following categories should be added: * A to Z|Chapter title * Category:Fanon title chapter Apart from these two mandatory categories there is a whole other set of categories that is to be applied when applicable; more than one category of the following list can apply to a character: :Eg. A Dexter's sector civilian who hails from The Wilds and passes his days as an assassin, would be categorized under: "Guide (Dexter)", "The Wilds", "Assassins", and "Civilians". Organizations page The same format as the characters page is to be used for organizations with the exception of adding the Fanon title organizations category instead of the Fanon title characters. Only add those categories which apply to your organization. Locations page For every page about a location appearing in a fanon, the following categories are meant to be added: * A to Z|Location name * Fanon title locations * Main area where the location is situated Battles page The same format as the characters page is to be used for battles with the exception of adding the Fanon title battles category instead of the Fanon title locations. Events page The same format as the characters page is to be used for organizations with the exception of adding the Fanon title events (fanon) category instead of the Fanon title locations (fanon). An update page In the case a specific update page is made -this is not to be added on the fanon main page in the case it doubles as an update page- the following categories are to be added: * A to Z|News and updates/fanon title * News and updates|fanon title * Fanon title Naming categories Naming a category is just as important as the subject of one, as it helps to designate the category's purpose, and what articles it will hold. There are three basic rules to keep in mind when creating a category: # The category always has the name of the fanon it belongs to. # The category clarification i.e. chapters, characters, etc. is always in plural. Although not mandatory, category creation with sentence case is preferred. : 's fanon is used here as an example for the following category titles. :* A fanon user category: Category:Regular Guy :* A fanon series category: Category:Exodus :* A chapters category: Category:Exodus (chapters) :* A characters category: Category:Exodus (characters) :* An organizations category: Category:Exodus (organizations) :* A location category: Category:Exodus (locations) :* A battles category: Category:Exodus (battles) :* An events category: Category:Exodus (events) :* A templates category: Category:Exodus (templates) :* An images category: Category:Exodus (images) :* An art category: Category:Regular Guy art Category descriptions After the category is added to the page, click on it in order to completely create the category. It is advised to have a small description in the body of your categories, so other users searching through your categories will know exactly the category's purpose. Category descriptions need only be a line or two long, and must identify the user they belong to. :For example, 's fanon series category, FusionFall: Exodus, has a small description under the category's title, which reads: ::Category comprised of all fanon pages related to , written by . Categorizing a category On all pages and articles must be categorized, this includes the category pages. As aforementioned, a category tree provides a dynamic view of FanoFall's Wiki's category structure. This structure is created by the categorization of categories, which creates a tree-like structure, giving users the ability to effectively search through categories. User name * Users Fanon name (fanon) * User name (fanon) * Stories Fanon name chapters * Fanon name * Chapters Fanon name characters * Fanon name * Characters Fanon name organizations * Fanon name * Organizations Fanon name locations * Fanon name * Locations Fanon name battles * Fanon name * Battles Fanon name events * Fanon name * Events Fanon name templates * Fanon name * Navbox templates Fanon name images * Fanon name * Image User name art * User name * Art